Free Four: The full story of Divergent
by whiteshorse
Summary: Title is pretty obvious; The story of Divergent is told in Four's/Tobias' point of view.


"Shut up, you know nothing. You're just a coward. Jealous of Four, hell, I bet you're even jealous of me. The only reason you got this 'job' is because no one else wanted it. You better back off with all of your little 'i'm better than everyone else' attitude or I swear to God-"

"You swear to God you won't do anything, Amer."

I stand between Amer and Eric in the pit. Amer is holding Eric by the collar over the Chasm. I pull them apart just before Amer is about to launch Eric over the ledge.

"Stand back, Four. He's gone crazy. I don't know what he is thinking. I deserve this job, right,_ friend_?" I hear Eric spit at me.

I'm surprised at the fact he used the term 'friend'. We aren't even close to being friends. He's playing mind games and it's not working.

"Shut up Eric or I'll knock your teeth out." Amer says.

"Both of you. End it. Now." I say as Eric straightens his shirt and shakes his head and runs off like a little kid does after he's been told 'no more cake'.

"Care to explain, Amer?"

"No."

"Well, I suggest you smarten up. After all, we all no you don't have the guts to throw Eric over. Get back to the control room."

"You can't tell me what to do, Four."

We both know the answer to that as he walks away. I head back to the training room and practice throwing knives. I don't know why I even practice, I know I can hit the target even without looking it. Sighing, I put the knives back into place and sit with my hands in my face. I don't know for how long but I know it's been long when Eric comes in and tells me it's 7:00 and there's a meeting in the control room at five minutes.

* * *

"Now, as you all know, if there is anyone with 'different' simulations result, you must report this. Immediately. We all know how dangerous it is to have a Divergent." Amelia's voice goes quiet once the word is out and she continues "Anything else you find odd, tell us and it will be noted. Thank you for keeping the Dauntless community safe." I almost snort at this.

I'm sure I'm not the only Divergent here and there is nothing wrong with us. I can't contain it. I run to my apartment and laugh until it hurts. I've never let loose like this before but it's so hard to contain. I can't believe they find Divergent 'scary'. What a bunch of cowards. Well, not really because, well, they are in Dauntless for a reason. But still. It's pathetic. I do know if they find me out, I will be dead. Ever since I found all this out, I have promised myself to protect someone who is Divergent and chose Dauntless. I prepare for bed and by the time my head touches my pillow, I am asleep.

* * *

Today, today we meet who chose Dauntless over their home and watch them try to survive. Little do they know, not everyone will make it and they will become Factionless. I look in the mirror of my bathroom in my tiny apartment and I almost look like my old self again. I shake the thoughts out of my head. _It doesn't matter who I was, it only matters who I am today_. It's 5:15 and I know it's a little earlier to be up considering the fact that whoever chooses Dauntless will be here at 4:00. It doesn't matter. That's not who I am. I shower and get dressed in a black shirt and jeans. I feel like the day will drag on until we see the first jumper. I can already here people out in the hallway making bets at who will be the first jumper and who will not make it off the train. I try not to think about when I came watched as a girl got her leg stuck when she jumped. I watched her body go limp as the train dragged her along the rails. I cringe and grit my teeth. I wanted to help her so badly but I couldn't. 'Faction before blood.' Well, here in Dauntless it's 'Whatever makes you survive.' It's stupid.

"I don't believe Four can handle this." I hear Eric's voice through my door and I lean against it to hear who he is talking to and what they are talking about.

"And what are you suggesting, Eric?" Says a woman who I am un-certain of who she is.

"That I teach them."

"Four took that job and now he will have to handle it."

"Melissa, you know I can't let that happen."

"Fine, you will be assigned to work over him and make sure he knows what he's doing."

I open the door and storm out and I see a smirk form Eric's mouth and hear Melissa smile. I can't afford to let him break me or in that case, let anyone break me. I head to the cafeteria and think to myself _I just want this day to be over as soon as possible. _As I am taking a giant bite out my apple as Eric, Amer and Lauren sit down next to me. Eric keeps looking at me with his proud and accomplished face. This makes me uneven but I cannot show him I am weak. I am not weak. This puts me into a bad position to talk to anyone without snapping at them for little things. I just listen to them talk and all I hear is Eric bragging. As per usual so I know he isn't doing it on purpose. I watch as Eric stands everyone stops their conversations and listen in on what he has to say.

"It's time."

It must be nice to have all the authority.

* * *

"Who wants to bet that the first jumper will be a boy from Erudite?" Eric says while playing with the piercing in his nose.

Conversations around me start about who will jump first and who won't make it. They always doubt an Abnegation could make it off the train. There hasn't been and Abnegation here ever since I came. I can't stand everyone's annoying bickering so I just drown out all of their conversations. I try not to talk about my past faction knowing why i left it. I try not to even _think_ about it. Then I hear a giant thump hit the net and without looking, I put my hand out to help the jumper. So did Eric. Her hand grabs my arm with a tight grip and she pulls - no, pull isn't the right word - she rolls herself over. Her touch sent warmth all throughout me and I let go once she regains her balance and stands.  
"Thank you." She says.  
Her voice quiet and I see the grey shirt. Abnegation.  
"Can't believe it." Lauren says behind me.  
I can feel her breathe and it sends shivers down my spine. Lauren's not intimidating, she just acts like it.  
"A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."  
"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," I say.  
I came out a little bit ruff since she was the first one. I little bit intimidating but that's how I should come off. To show them I am not messing around here.  
"What's your name?" She hesitates with an "Um…"  
It seems a little awkward around the subject.  
"Think about it," I smile starting to curve at my lips "You don't get to pick again."  
"Tris," She says firmly and Lauren repeats it.  
Tris is making eye contact with me. Like she is trying to show me she is not afraid.  
"Make the announcement, Four." Says Lauren.  
I can't hold eye contact with her any longer so I break and look back and shout:

"First jumper—Tris!"

Everyone steps forward and shouts and I watch as a girl falls into the net screaming. Suddenly, my feeling of worry disappears as I put my hand on her back and say:

"Welcome to Dauntless."

And I watch everyone fall into the net and watch them lose themselves in the adrenaline and those who lose themselves in fear.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! I suck at writing but yeah, I think I did pretty good. Please leave a comment and tell me if it was good or bad. Whatever. Thanks :)_


End file.
